


Dropping In

by Alexicon



Series: prompted on tumblr [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear it was an accident.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllumetteRouge (RedRaidingHood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/gifts).



> Prompt from our dear AllumetteRouge [on tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/140882488238/jaytim-and-42-i-swear-it-was-an-accident):
>
>> JayTim and 42? - “I swear it was an accident.”

“What the _hell_ was that?” Jason asked incredulously. He lifted his head slightly to glance around the area, trying not to take his attention off the quivering man at his feet. There was nothing around him out of place. “Red Robin? You all right?”

There was a rustling in his earpiece, then, “Yep! I’m dandy!”

“Uh huh,” said Jason, unimpressed.

“I, uh.” Tim cleared his throat. “I fell.”

“You _fell_. That was not an ‘I fell’ sound, that was an ‘I catapulted the washing machine out through a closed glass _window_ ’ sound. Where are you?”

“Have you done that catapulting thing before?”

“Red Robin. Answer the question.” Jason could imitate Batman’s growl pretty well when he felt the need. (He personally felt he did it the best out of all the members of the Ex-Robins Club, but they hadn’t put it to a contest yet.)

“I’m, um, watching over the triumvirate. Just like I’m supposed to.” There was a burst of nervous laughter, which detracted from Tim’s sincerity a tad.

“ _Right_ ,” replied Jason. “I’m coming your way, be there in three.” He aimed his pistol and his attention at the shaking man on the ground, whispered, “ _Stay here_ ,” and held the man’s gaze until he nodded frantically.

Jason slipped inside easily for a man wearing body armor and a red helmet, but then he was good at that.

He got to the room where Tim had accessed the crawlspace to watch their marks and followed in Tim’s tracks to climb up and shuffle over to where the next room over was.

It was a bit of a surprise to have to avoid a Tim-shaped hole in the ceiling under him. Jason glanced down to see Tim sitting primly on one of the horrendously stately armchairs like he belonged there. It would’ve looked perfectly appropriate and even natural if Tim had looked like Tim Drake at the time; as it was, it was an odd juxtaposition with the Red Robin costume he wore.

And there were three men in front of him, bound, gagged, and unconscious.

Jason dropped down lightly. “So, _fell_ , huh?”

“Through the ceiling, yeah.” Tim smiled at him hopefully. “At least I got our job done, right?”

“This wasn’t our job. We were supposed to be _casing the place_ , not _solving the case_ ,” Jason said, exasperated.

Tim looked around sheepishly and shrugged. “All’s well that ends well?” he tried.

Jason sighed. “Sure. Guess it saves some time.” He glanced around and frowned (not that Tim could see it). “Don’t suppose you know a way for us to get them out of here without tripping all the alarms?”

A minute later they were flying through the broken glass of what used to be a wall of windows with the three men slung across their backs, with a wailing noise going off in the building which was something like a mix between a fire alarm and an air raid siren.

They landed heavily only a few yards away from where Jason had been menacing a security guard earlier (He wasn’t there any more. Jason spared only a second to be annoyed.) and started walking.

“Can we drop them close and then call it in?” Tim huffed. “I don’t think I can carry him very far without being too tired to fight if I have to.”

Jason gave him a look. “I’m carrying two people here. You might want to rethink having said that.”

“This guy is easily 270 pounds, I took the heaviest so you wouldn’t die under all the weight,” Tim pointed out. As Tim turned, the man on his back shifted and hit a bruise with painful accuracy. He bit back a groan.

Jason made a face and hauled one of the men back up from where he had slipped nearly to the ground. “Yeah, all right. Damn, these guys could use a little exercise.”

“We should tell that to the prison guards,” Tim said dryly. “Here’s good.”

They both dropped their burdens on the ground. Jason shook his arms out and stepped back to examine their handiwork.

“That’ll be good,” Jason decided, turning his back on the three men.

Tim nodded sharply and straightened his posture with a quiet sigh. Then he smiled at Jason hopefully. “You know, we’d planned to finish this up on Thursday,” he said.

“Yes?”

“Well, I was thinking. Since we’re not busy on Thursday now, we could go out for dinner and see a movie.”

“Please tell me you didn’t take on three gangster bosses on your own so that we could have a date night,” Jason said, a wide grin spreading helplessly across his face.

“I swear it was an accident,” Tim replied, and ducked his head to smirk up at Jason. “But is it my fault if it was a happy one?”

“Damn right it is,” said Jason fondly. And he bonked his head against Tim’s in a move which would’ve been a kiss if he hadn’t had the helmet on. (As it was, Tim just laughed and pushed him away so they could start walking home.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
